


Boys in Skirts

by Axolotlfied



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad movies, Can Town (Homestuck), Crossdressing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, as a treat, dave can have a little rejecting toxic masculinity, davekat - Freeform, i guess, i wrote this in like 2 hours so apologies if it sucks, it's mostly just dave in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotlfied/pseuds/Axolotlfied
Summary: Dave and Karkat go on a date to Can Town and have a feelings jam about masculinity
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam (background)
Kudos: 57





	Boys in Skirts

“Hey, babe. Ready to go?” Dave stepped out of his room and Karkat, who was waiting for him, looked up from his palmhusk. 

“Dave, what the fuck are you wearing?” Dave was, in fact, wearing a knee length red skirt.

“Oh, haha, yeah. I… was just trying something. For irony. I’ll go change.” Dave turned around but Karkat grabbed his shoulder.

“No, you don’t- I- it looks nice on you.” 

“Thanks. I guess since you want me to keep the skirt on, I will. Now, it’s Can Town time.” Dave grabbed Karkat’s hand and they walked off through the corridors of the meteor.

“Seriously, what’s up with the skirt?” Dave and Karkat had been sitting in Can Town with the mayor for a while.

“I was just feeling it.” Dave shrugged. “Back home, I never got to wear girly stuff. Plus I can do this.” He stood up and spun around, his skirt swishing around him.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Karkat looked confused.

“What, the twirling thing? I just thought it looked cool.” Dave whirled around again, putting his arms out for balance.

“No, dumbass. What do you mean you didn’t get to wear quote unquote “girly stuff”?” Karkat did air quotes with his claws to emphasize his point, which was totally unnecessary. 

“Oh shit, I forgot that your planet’s gender shit was all different.” Dave sat back down. “Basically, girls and dudes had to wear different shit and guys couldn’t wear skirts. It’s fucking dumb. Or it was, I guess.”

“Jegus, that’s stupid. Trolls just wear whatever the fuck they want, which leads to a lot of what Kanaya calls ‘fashion rejects’.” Karkat did air quotes again.

“I guess I did try to wear a skirt like a while ago.” Dave leaned his head on Karkat’s shoulder. “I found one somewhere, I don’t even remember where. Maybe like a Goodwill box or some shit. Bro caught me wearing it and it didn’t turn out great.”

“Oh. Um.” Karkat awkwardly patted Dave’s hair. “Sorry.”

“It’s cool, dude. It’s not your fault. Bro was an asshole.”

Dave and Karkat had finished their Can Town date and were walking back to Dave’s room. On their way back, they walked through the common room where Kanaya and Rose were sitting.

“Hello, David.” Rose was sitting, reading one of Karkat’s romance novels.

“Hello, Rosalind.” Dave nodded.

“Brother, are you wearing my girlfriend’s skirt?” Rose didn’t even look up at Dave.

“Yes, sister dear. And it’s clear I work it waaay better than her.” Dave struck a pose.

“I suppose I can’t argue with you.” Rose turned to Kanaya. “Kanaya, I’m sorry. Dave works that skirt far better than you ever could.”

“Perhaps.” Kanaya scanned Dave quickly. “Dave, I could always make you a skirt if you desired one.”

“Nah, I’m good. This one actually fits me weirdly well.” Dave swayed side to side, demonstrating the fact that the skirt didn’t fall off. “Anyway, Karkles and I gotta go. We have to make out or whatever weird troll thing you guys do after dates. Bye.”

“Farewell, brother. Have fun doing weird troll things.” Rose went back to her book.

“God, this movie sucks.” Dave and Karkat had returned to Dave’s room to watch a movie together.

“Shut up, Strider. This movie is a masterpiece of romance and cinematography.” 

“Suuuure it is.” Dave put his arm around Karkat’s shoulder. A comfortable silence descended. The movie ended and Dave and Karkat sat there, cuddling, for a few minutes. Karkat finally broke the silence.

“Look, Dave, I just wanted to say that I think you look, what was it, cute.”

“What was that?” Dave smirked.

“You look cute, okay? In the skirt. Or whatever.” Karkat looked away, blushing.

“Haha, gaaaaay.” Dave pressed a quick kiss to Karkat’s cheek.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gender non-conforming Dave is the best Dave


End file.
